Mended Heart
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Sequel To The Broken Heart Syndrome.


Mended Heart

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rating: pg

Sequel to 'The Broken Heart Syndrome'

--

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing else that we could have done" said the doctor.

"What do you mean there was nothing else to be done!" screamed Ginny Weasley.

"Ms. Weasley It is hard to explain these types of medical cases." Replied the doctor, "to explain it physically, it seems your friend Ms. Granger was putting her body into forms of constant stresses, and from a medical exam we performed. "Her body was suffering from anxiety attacks, fatigue, and it seems she has also hasn't been eating as of late." the doctor explained on and on. "Had Ms. Granger, been doing anything that seemed not normal to you" he asked Ginny

Ginny thought long and hard "well…about six years ago, while we were still in school, she had trouble sleeping but after awhile I think she stopped sleeping altogether, and for awhile we had to give her sleeping potions" "do you know what perhaps caused her insomnia?"Asked the healer, "I'm not sure if this was a cause, but we did 'lose' someone dear to us that very year" answered Ginny "Anything else? "he asked, Ginny took a breathe before speaking, "she used to read…A lot…Well she use to obsessively read but then it was like one day she woke up and she lost all interest for it, and anything else for that matter.

"Well Ms. Weasley, from the information you had just given us and combined with our test results, I'd have to say your, friend was suffering from a long case of stress cardiomyopathy, but better known as 'Broken Heart Syndrome' and on a medical assumption, I'd have to say all the psychological pain she was causing herself, it drove her body to the point where she couldn't handle it anymore."

Ginny was trying so hard not to break down, "But why?"

"I'm afraid that is the answer only Ms. Granger will have…I'm sorry for your loss" said the healer before he walked off to other patients.

A loud sob had broken Ginny's silence, she felt arms wrapped around her, Ron holding his sister close to him, "where's harry?" she asked though her sobs, "He went popped in for a second and went to tell everyone back at the house" Ron said as he tried to keep himself together for his sister's sake. "We have to go and tell them." Ginny said, but they way she had spoken it, making it sound every empty, as if she had in emotion left in her.

--

It wasn't long till Ginny and Ron were at the Weasley home, "Ginny! Ron! …how is she" were the first words out of Mrs. Weasley's mouth. Ron had kept quiet while more tears ran down Ginny's face. That it self was the answer to molly's' question.

It was hard when they had lost Fred, But Hermione, whom was considered to be a second daughter and sister, and for sometime, all but happiness had filled the Weasley home.

Two days had passed since Hermione's death, and today was her funeral, Harry looked at the closed casket, which held the woman who had been nothing but a sister to him. Ever since he had found that note in Sirius's bedroom, he had been trying to make sense out of it. Harry did come up with one idea but it seemed impossible but then again it was Hermione, he couldn't help but feel like it also involved Sirius, I mean, she had been do different after his death, but why? He asked himself.

Harry tore his green eyes from her casket, his eyes moving to Mrs. Weasley whom was trying to console Hermione's mother. All Weasley's had been in attendance, even some old friends from Hogwarts. He recognized Neville, Luna, Lavender, Padma and Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan, even Viktor Krum had attended. But then a figure by a cast of trees who has standing in the back, Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of blonde hair but when harry went to look back again, the figure was gone.

Twenty minutes had passed, and soon the casket had been lowered into the ground. Roses had been thrown onto the coffin, as a sign of good-bye.

Here Lies Hermione Granger; Daughter, a sister too many and a war hero.

Hermione had been buried, with those they had lost in the war. Another thing Harry couldn't explain was he had Hermione buried next to the tombstone, they had gotten for Sirius, sure his body wasn't with it, but it didn't mean that Sirius didn't deserved one just because he was lost to the veil some how it felt right to do this.

--

Hermione could feel something warm touching her face. She groaned as she opened eyes, she gasped as she quickly noticed her new surroundings. "Hello Ms. Granger" said a familiar kind voice. Hermione looked to see Professor Dumbledore. "Is…This a dream, Professor?" asked Hermione. "I'm afraid not, Ms Granger" he answered. Hermione 'oh god' she said to herself as she brought a hand to her mouth. "Now, Ms. Granger, I know this is hard for you to promptly understand, "but tell me dear child how do you feel?" asked Dumbledore. "I…I…feel…Fine, I feel fine better I should really say" Hermione answered.

Her body didn't feel as weak as it once did and she felt like she had just woken up from a good nights rest.

She noticed, she wasn't in the clothes she 'died' in but rather a simple, white/grayish dress that went quite a bit above her ankle but it was almost hard to tell since the dress was in two layers at the bottom. Hermione couldn't believe it, here she was…dead, the fact had just hit her a little bit harder this time. She also took note that she was on some form of bed, which felt like a table.

"Well Ms. Granger, if it is alright with you, I believe some people are waiting to see you, or rather surprised to see you." He said with that twinkle still in his eyes.

"Uh…yeah" Hermione replied. Hermione followed Dumbledore, out of the room, into a much bigger spaced room. The seconded she entered the room, she was lost in a big crowed. She heard some one say 'ah look a new arrival"

"Hermione!" she heard a recognizable voice, It was Fred Weasley, "Hermione, you look like you've seen a ghost" Fred said jokingly, Hermione not really knowing how to reply to that. She just smiled and nodded her head, while she let a small chuckle just as Hermione was about to walk away, some clumsy person bang into Hermione from behind. "Don't call me Nymphadora," yelled the clumsy person, "Tonks!" Hermione, said out loud, Tonks turned about to see Hermione right in front of her, "Hermione" she greeted, even pulling Hermione into a hug, "it's great to see you and all but so soon, you know" she said.

"Yeah I kind of know what you mean" Hermione said, "How is he? Hermione" asked Tonks, "Well he's a looker like his parents and he certainly takes after his mother but he does have some of Remus's qualities and he's doing more then great Tonks," said Hermione, Tonks smiled at the response knowing her only child was fine. Tonks took Hermione by her hand, "come with me" she said, practically dragging Hermione by her hand. Tonks took Hermione out of the crowd, where she saw a small group of four, 'could that be?' Hermione thought, "Remus, look whose here" said Tonks as the group of four were looking like they concentrated on something.

Remus, turning his head, his eyes with surprise "Hermione! You… you're the new arrival" he said shocked. "I'm just a surprised as you are" she said. "So this is the famous Hermione" said the red-headed woman, 'Lily and James Potter' her mind screamed, "it has to be Lily, or else, Moony's lost it" said, the Harry look-a-like

"How did you die Hermione?" asked another voice "Sirius! Where are your manners, can't you see she is confused and a bit scared for the moment" Lily Potter nearly screamed, as she scolded Sirius. "No, it's alright" Hermione said, "do you think you can give us some privacy" asked Sirius, with a slight annoyance in his tone. James, Remus, Lily and Tonks, didn't say anything. "Uh… Sure Padfoot" said James, as he had Lily by the arm, walking off, as did Remus and Tonks.

'Did they know about me and Sirius?' Hermione thought to herself, Hermione and Sirius walked away from the crowd making sure that he and Hermione. "Here this room looks empty" Sirius said a he held the door open for her; she walked into the room with him right behind her. Sirius was taken by surprise when he felt her arms embracing him and that's when the tears had finally broken through,

"ah Hermione don't cry please...Don't cry please, as he pulled her closer to him; Hermione's face buried within his chest. "It's just after all this time, missing you and wishing…praying that I could at least see you one more time while having your arm around me, and now here I am and with you" said Hermione, moving one of his hands, He moved her face out of his chest and out a finger under her chin "but Hermione, this isn't the last time, you and me, we have all of eternity to be together.

Hermione broke the embrace to wipe the tears from her face, "I blacked out…I had an anxiety attack in my chest and …then I blacked out and that's how…how I died" she said with both her hands in her face, trying to cover her now fresh tears Taking her back into his arms. "It was just missing you, became so much harder, that I …I don't even know what was wrong with me" she said as she started crying harder. "And in all that time it was like was I losing myself." Sirius held her closer to him. "Hermione none of that matters anymore, whatever you've been through, that's over now." Breaking the embrace, holding herby her arms "look at me Hermione look at me", then moving his hands to her face, "Hermione, I swear, that you will never and I mean never are going to go through that ever again." He said firmly as he wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs, Hermione's brown eyes, which were now red, had met his grays one, for the first since her arrival, or rather since the last time they had been together. She moved one of her hands to Sirius's face, his cheek rubbing against the back of her hand; her thumb moving in a little motion, creasing Sirius's jaw line. Hermione looking into his eyes, her hand now moved to his neck to the back of his neck, and with energy she hadn't felt in the longest time.

She pulled Sirius down, where her lips had met his; the lip contact had sent more than just a shiver through their bodies. Sirius was returning the kiss; his tongue entering Hermione's mouth, her hand entangling with his hair, pulling him closer, they couldn't get enough of each other. The kiss broke and for the first time in six years, Hermione had a real smile upon her face.

And within that eternity, the once breaking of broken heart had finally mended.

The End.


End file.
